Logiciel système Xbox One
Le logiciel système Xbox One est le système d'exploitation pouvant être mis à jour de la Xbox One. Premier démarrage Langue > Afrikkaans > አማርኛ > Āmariññā (latīni) > عربية > Alʿarabīya (latinia) > Asturianu > Azərbaycen (latın) > Башҡортса > Беларуская > Biélarouskaïa (latyń) > Български > Bŭlgarski (latinski) > বাংলা > Bangla (lyāṭina) > Brezhoneg > Bosanski (latinica) > Català > Sinugboanon > Марий йылме > Марий йылме (Кырык) > Corsu > Čeština > Cymraeg > Dansk > Deutsch > Eλληνικά > Elliniká (latiniká) > English > Esperanto > Español > Eesti > Euskara > فارسی > Suomi > Filipino > Na Vosa Vakaviti > Français > Frysk > Gaeilge > Gàidhlig > Galego > ગુજરાતી > Gudjarātī (lēṭina) > Gaelg > Hausa > ‘Ōlelo Hawai'i > עִבְרִית > हिन्दी > Hindī (laitin) > Hmong daw > Hrvatski > Kreyòl ayisyen > Հայերեն > Hayerēn (latineren) > Bahasa Indonesia > Igbo > Ido > Íslenska > Italiano > 日本語 > Nihongo (raten) > La .lojban. > Basa Jawa > ქართული > Kartuli (latinuri) > Қазақша > Qazaqşa (latın) > ភាសាខ្មែរ > Pheasaeakhmer (latang) > ಕನ್ನಡ > Kannaḍa (lyāṭin) > 한국말 > Hangukmal (latin-eo) > Kurdî > Кыргызча > Kyrgyzça (latınça) > Latīna > Lëtzebuergesch > ພາສາລາວ > Phasa Lao (la taeng) > Lietuvių > Latviešu > Malagasy > Māori > Minion > Македонски > Makedonski (latinski) > മലയാളം > Malayāḷaṃ (lāṟṟin) > Монгол хэл (кирилл) > Mongol khel (latin) > मराठी > Marāṭhī (lĕṭina) > Bahasa Melayu > Malti > မြန်မာစာ > MjàNmàzəgà (laattain) > नेपाली > Nepālī (lyāṭina) > Nederlands > Norsk > Chichewa > Querétaro Otomi > ਪੰਜਾਬੀ > Pañjābī (laiṭina) > Papiamentu > Planco > Polski > پښتو > Português > Română > Русский > Rússkiy (latinskiy) > Sicilianu > Scots > سنڌي > සිංහල > Sinhala (latin) > Simlish > Slovenčina > Slovenščina > Gagana Sāmoa > ChiShona > Af-Soomaali > Shqip > Српски (ћирилица) > Srpski (latin) > Sesotho > Basa Sunda > Svenska > Kiswahili > தமிழ் > Tamiḻ (lattīṉ) > తెలుగు > Tĕlugu (lāṭin) > Tetun > Тоҷикӣ > Tojikī (latin) > ภาษาไทย > Phasa Thai (latin) > Toki pona > TlhIngan Hol > Lea faka-Tonga > Türkçe > Татар теле > Reo tahiti > Удмурт кыл > Українська > Ukrayins'ka (latynsʹkyy) > اردو > Oʻzbek tili > Tiếng Việt > IsiXhosa > ייִדיש > Idish (latayn) > Yorùbá > Màaya T'àan > 中文（简体） > 中文（繁體） > Zhōngwén (lādīng) > IsiZulu ;Afrikaans TAAL Haai > Afrikkaans Kies ;Amharique ቋንቋ ሃይ > አማርኛ ይምረጡ ;Amharique (latin) K’WANIK’WA Hayi > Āmariññā (latīni) Yimiret’u ;Arabe لغة مرحبا > عربية تحديد ;Arabe (latin) LUGHA Marhabaan > Alʿarabīya (latinia) Tahdid ;Asturien LLINGUA Hola > Asturianu Elixir ;Azéri (latin) DIL Salam > Azərbaycen (latın) Seçin ;Bachkir ТЕЛЕ Сәләм > Башҡортса Һайлау ;Biélorusse МOВА Прывітанне > Беларуская Выбраць ;Biélorusse (latin) MOVA Pryvitannie > Biélarouskaïa (latyń) Vybrać ;Bulgare ЕЗИК Здрасти > Български Изберете ;Bulgare (latin) EZIK Zdrasti > Bŭlgarski (latinski) Izberete ;Bengali ভাষা হাই > বাংলা নির্বাচন করা ;Bengali (latin) BHĀṢĀ Hā'i > Bangla (lyāṭina) Nirbācana karā ;Breton YEZH Salud > Brezhoneg Choaz ;Bosnien (latin) JEZIK Zdravo > Bosanski (latinica) Izaberite ;Catalan LLENGUATGE Hola > Català Seleccioneu ;Cebuano PINULONGAN Hi > Sinugboanon Pagpili ;Mari ЙЫЛМЕ Салам > Марий йылме Oйыро ;Mari (montagnes) ЙӸЛМӸВЛӒ Салат > Марий йылме (Кырык) Сайлымаш ;Corse LINGUA Salute > Corsu Selezziunate ;Tchèque JAZYK Ahoj > Čeština Vybrat ;Gallois IAITH Helo > Cymraeg Dewiswch ;Danois SPROG Hej > Dansk Vælg ;Allemand SPRACHE Hallo > Deutsch Auswählen ;Grec ΓΛΩΣΣΑ Γεια > Eλληνικά Επιλέγω ;Grec (latin) GLÓSSA Geia > Elliniká (latiniká) Epilégo ;Anglais LANGUAGE Hi > English Select ;Espéranto LINGVO Saluton > Esperanto Elektu ;Espagnol IDIOMA Hola > Español Seleccionar ;Estonien KEEL Tere > Eesti Vali ;Basque HIZKUNTZA Hi > Euskara Hautatu ;Persan زبان سلام > فارسی انتخاب کنید ;Finnois KIELI Moi > Suomi Valita ;Filipino WIKA Hi > Filipino Piliin ;Fidjien IVOSAVOSA Bula > Na Vosa Vakaviti Digitaka ;Français LANGUE Bonjour > Français Sélectionner ;Frison occidental TAAL Hoi > Frysk Útkieze ;Irlandais TEANGA Haigh > Gaeilge Roghnaigh ;Gaélique écossais CÀNAN Hi > Gàidhlig Taghadh ;Galicien LINGUA Ola > Galego Seleccionar ;Gujarati ભાષા હાય > ગુજરાતી પસંદ કરો ;Gujarati (latin) BHĀṢĀ Hāya > Gudjarātī (lēṭina) Pasanda karō ;Mannois ÇHENGEY Ta shiu > Gaelg Reih Oilley ;Haoussa HARSHE Hi > Hausa Zaɓi ;Hawaïen ‘ŌLELO Hui > ‘Ōlelo Hawai'i Koho ;Hébreu שפה היי > עִבְרִית בחר ;Hindi भाषा नमस्ते > हिन्दी चुनते हैं ;Hindi (latin) BHAASHA Namaste > Hindī (laitin) Chunate hain ;Hmong daw LUS Kuv tuaj los > Hmong daw Xaiv ;Croate JEZIK Bok > Hrvatski Izaberi ;Créole haïtien LANG Alo > Kreyòl ayisyen Chwazi ;Hongrois NYELV Szia > Magyar Választ ;Arménien ԼԵԶՈՒ Ողջու՜յն > Հայերեն Ընտրեք ;Arménien (latin) LEZU Voghju՜yn > Hayerēn (latineren) Yntrek’ ;Indonésien BAHASA Hai > Bahasa Indonesia Memilih ;Igbo ASỤSỤ Hi > Igbo Họrọ ;Ido LINGUO Saluto > Ido Selektar ;Islandais TUNGUMÁL Hæ > Íslenska Veldu ;Italien LINGUA Ciao > Italiano Seleziona ;Japonais 言語 こんにちは > 日本語 選択する ;Japonais (latin) GENGO Kon'nichiwa > Nihongo (raten) Sentaku suru ;Lojban BANGU Hi > La .lojban. Selzu'e ;Javanais BASA Hi > Basa Jawa Pilih ;Géorgien ენა გამარჯობა > ქართული აირჩიეთ ;Géorgien (latin) ENA Gamarjoba > Kartuli (latinuri) Airchiet ;Kazakh ТІЛІ Сәлем > Қазақша Таңдаңыз ;Kazakh (latin) TILI Sälem > Qazaqşa (latın) Tañdañız ;Khmer ភាសា សួស្តី > ភាសាខ្មែរ ជ្រើស ;Khmer (latin) PHEASAEA Suostei > Pheasaeakhmer (latang) Chreus ;Kannada ಭಾಷೆ ಹೈ > ಕನ್ನಡ ಆಯ್ಕೆಮಾಡಿ ;Kannada (latin) BHĀṢE Hai > Kannaḍa (lyāṭin) Āykemāḍi ;Coréen 언어 안녕 > 한국말 고르다 ;Coréen (latin) Eon-eo Annyeong > Hangukmal (latin-eo) Goleuda ;Kurde ZIMAN Merheba > Kurdî Neqandin ;Kirghize ТИЛ Салам > Кыргызча Тандоо ;Kirghize (latin) TIL Salam > Kyrgyzça (latınça) Tandoo ;Latin LINGUA Salve > Latīna Eligere ;Luxembourgeois SPROOCH Salut > Lëtzebuergesch Auswielen ;Laotien ພາສາ ສະບາຍດີ > ພາສາລາວ ເລືອກເອົາ ;Laotien (latin) PHASA Sabaidi > Phasa Lao (la taeng) Leuokoao ;Lituanien KALBA Labas > Lietuvių Pasirinkite ;Letton VALODA Sveiki > Latviešu Izvēlieties ;Malgache FITENY Manahoana > Malagasy Mifidy ;Maori REO Hi > Māori Tīpako ;Minion LINGU Bello > Minion Regbo ;Macédonien ЈАЗИК Здраво > Македонски Oдберете ;Macédonien (latin) JAZIK Zdravo > Makedonski (latinski) Odberete ;Malayalam ഭാഷ ഹായ് > മലയാളം തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക ;Malayalam (latin) BHĀṢA Hāy > Malayāḷaṃ (lāṟṟin) Tiraññeṭukkuka ;Mongol (cyrillique) XЭЛ Сайн байна уу > Монгол хэл Сонгох ;Mongol (latin) KHEL Sain baina uu > Mongol khel (latin khel) Songokh ;Marathi भाषा हाय > मराठी निवडा ;Marathi (latin) BHĀṢĀ Hāya > Marāṭhī (lĕṭina) Nivaḍā ;Malais BAHASA Hi > Bahasa Melayu Pilih ;Maltais LINGWA Hi > Malti Agħżel ;Birman ဘာသာစကား ဟယ်လို > မြန်မာစာ ရေွးထား ;Birman (latin) BHARSARHCAKARR Haallo > MjàNmàzəgà (laattain) Ray w htarr ;Népalais भाषा नमस्ते > नेपाली चयन गर्नुहोस् ;Népalais (latin) BHĀṢĀ Namastē > Nepālī (lyāṭina) Cayana garnuhōs ;Néerlandais TAAL Hoi > Nederlands Kiezen ;Norvégien SPRÅK Hei > Norsk Plukke ut ;Nyanja CHINENERO Hi > Chichewa Sankhani ;Querétaro Otomi AR HÑÄ Hadi > Querétaro Otomi Seleccione ;Pendjabi ਭਾਸ਼ਾ ਸਤ ਸ੍ਰੀ ਅਕਾਲ > ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਚੁਣੋ ;Pendjabi (latin) BHĀŚĀ Sata srī akāla > Pañjābī (laiṭina) Cuṇō ;Papiamento IDIOMA Hola > Papiamentu Coleccion ;Planco (à partir en 2016) INKUDWALA Hayo > Planco Contuuc ;Polonais JĘZYK Cześć > Polski Wybierz ;Pachto ژبه سلام > پښتو غوره کړه ;Portugais LÍNGUA Oi > Português Selecionar ;Roumain LIMBA Bună > Română Selectați ;Russe ЯЗЫК Здравствуй > Русский Выбрать ;Russe (latin) YAZYK Zdravstvuy > Rússkiy (latinskiy) Vybrat' ;Sicilien LINGUA Sabbinirìca > Sicilianu Scègghiri ;Écossais LEID Hi > Scots Wale ;Sindhi ٻولي هاءِ > سنڌي چونڊيو ;Cingalais භාෂාව හයි > සිංහල තෝරන්න ;Cingalais (latin) BHĀṢĀVA Hayi > Sinhala (latin) Tōranna ;Slovaque JAZYK Ahoj > Slovenčina Vybrať ;Slovène JEZIK Živjo > Slovenščina Izberite ;Samoan GAGANA Talofa > Gagana Sāmoa Filifili ;Shona MUTAURO Mhoro > ChiShona Sarudza ;Somali AFKA Hi > Af-Soomaali Dooro ;Albanais GJUHE Hi > Shqip Zgjedh ;Serbe (cyrillique) ЈЕЗИК Ћао > Српски (ћирилица) Изаберите ;Serbe (latin) JEZIK Ćao > Srpski (latin) Izaberite ;Sesotho PUO Hi > Sesotho Khetha ;Soundanais BASA Hi > Basa Sunda Milih ;Suédois SPRÅK Hej > Svenska Välj ;Swahili LUGHA Jambo > Kiswahili Chagua ;Tamoul மொழி வணக்கம் > தமிழ் தேர்வு ;Tamoul (latin) MOḺI Vaṇakkam > Tamiḻ (lattīṉ) Tērvu ;Télougou భాష హలో > తెలుగు ఎంచుకోండి ;Télougou (latin) BHĀṢA Halō > Tĕlugu (lāṭin) En̄cukōṇḍi ;Tétoum LIAN Hi > Tetun Hili ;Tadjik ЗАБOН Ханд > Тоҷикӣ Интихоб кунед ;Tadjik (latin) ZABON Xand > Tojikī (latin) Intixoʙ kuned ;Thaï ภาษา สวัสดี > ภาษาไทย เลือก ;Thaï (latin) P̣HĀS̄ʹĀ S̄wạs̄dī > Phasa Thai (latin) Leụ̄xk ;Toki pona LANUA Ie > Toki pona Sele ;Klingon HOL BIpIv'a' > TlhIngan Hol WIv ;Tongien LEA FAKAFONUA Malo e lelei > Lea faka-Tonga Fili ;Turc DIL Merhaba > Türkçe Seçmek ;Tatar ТЕЛ Сәлам > Татар теле Сайлагыз ;Tahitien REO Aroha > Reo tahiti A maiti i te ;Oudmourte КЫЛ Ӟечбур > Удмурт кыл Быръе ;Ukrainien МOВА Привіт > Українська Вибрати ;Ukrainien (latin) MOVA Pryvit > Ukrayins'ka (latynsʹkyy) Vybraty ;Ourdou زبان ہیلو > اردو منتخب کریں ;Ouzbek TILI Xush kelibsiz > Oʻzbek tili Ni tanlang ;Vietnamien NGÔN NGỮ Chào > Tiếng Việt Lựa chọn ;Xhosa ULWIMI Mholweni > IsiXhosa Ukhethe ;Yiddish שפּראַך העלא > ייִדיש אויסקלייַבן ;Yiddish (latin) SHPRAKH Hela > Idish (latayn) Aoysklaybn ;Yoruba EDE Hi > Yorùbá Yan ;Maya yucatèque T'AANO Hola > Màaya T'àan Seleccione ;Chinois (simplifié) 语言 嗨 > 中文（简体） 选择 ;Chinois (traditionnel) 語言 嗨 > 中文（繁體） 選擇 ;Chinois (latin) YǓYÁN Hāi > Zhōngwén (lādīng) Xuǎnzé ;Zoulou ULIMI Hi > IsiZulu Khetha Sélectionner *Afrikkans TAAL Haai > Afrikkaans Kies *Amharique ቋንቋ ሃይ > አማርኛ ይምረጡ *Amharique (latin) K’WANIK’WA Hayi > Āmariññā (latīni) Yimiret’u *Arabe لغة مرحبا > عربية تحديد *Arabe (latin) LUGHA Marhabaan > Alʿarabīya (latinia) Tahdid *Asturien LLINGUA Hola > Asturianu Elixir *Azéri (latin) DIL Salam > Azərbaycen (latın) Seçin *Bachkir ТЕЛЕ Сәләм > Башҡортса Һайлау *Bachkir (latin) ?????? ??? > Başqortsa (??????) ?????? *Biélorusse МOВА Прывітанне > Беларуская Выбраць *Biélorusse (latin) MOVA Pryvitannie > Biélarouskaïa (latyń) Vybrać *Bulgare ЕЗИК Здрасти > Български Изберете *Bulgare (latin) EZIK Zdrasti > Bŭlgarski (latinski) Izberete *Bengali ভাষা হাই > বাংলা নির্বাচন করা *Bengali (latin) BHĀṢĀ Hā'i > Bangla (lyāṭina) Nirbācana karā *Breton YEZH Salud > Brezhoneg Choaz *Bosnien (latin) JEZIK Zdravo > Bosanski (latinica) Izaberite *Catalan LLENGUATGE Hola > Català Seleccioneu *Cebuano PINULONGAN Hi > Sinugboanon Pagpili *Mari ЙЫЛМЕ Салам > Марий йылме Oйыро *Mari (latin) JYLME ??? > Marij jylme (??????) ?????? *Mari (montagnes) ЙӸЛМӸВЛӒ Салат > Марий йылме (Кырык) Сайлымаш *Mari (montagnes, latin) JYLME ??? > Marij jylme (Kyryk, ??????) ?????? *Corse LINGUA Salute > Corsu Selezziunate *Tchèque JAZYK Ahoj > Čeština Vybrat *Gallois IAITH Helo > Cymraeg Dewiswch *Danois SPROG Hej > Dansk Vælg *Allemand SPRACHE Hallo > Deutsch Auswählen *Grec ΓΛΩΣΣΑ Γεια > Eλληνικά Επιλέγω *Grec (latin) GLÓSSA Geia > Elliniká (latiniká) Epilégo *Anglais LANGUAGE Hi > English Select *Espéranto LINGVO Saluton > Esperanto Elektu *Espagnol IDIOMA Hola > Español Seleccionar *Estonien KEEL Tere > Eesti Vali *Basque HIZKUNTZA Hi > Euskara Hautatu *Persan زبان سلام > فارسی انتخاب کنید *Persan (latin) ?????? ??? > Fārsi (??????) ?????? *Finnois KIELI Moi > Suomi Valita *Filipino WIKA Hi > Filipino Piliin *Fidjien IVOSAVOSA Bula > Na Vosa Vakaviti Digitaka *Français LANGUE Bonjour > Français Sélectionner *Frison occidental TAAL Hoi > Frysk Útkieze *Irlandais TEANGA Haigh > Gaeilge Roghnaigh *Gaélique écossais CÀNAN Hi > Gàidhlig Taghadh *Galicien LINGUA Ola > Galego Seleccionar *Gujarati ભાષા હાય > ગુજરાતી પસંદ કરો *Gujarati (latin) BHĀṢĀ Hāya > Gudjarātī (lēṭina) Pasanda karō *Mannois ÇHENGEY Ta shiu > Gaelg Reih Oilley *Haoussa HARSHE Hi > Hausa Zaɓi *Hawaïen ‘ŌLELO Hui > ‘Ōlelo Hawai'i Koho *Hébreu שפה היי > עִבְרִית בחר *Hébreu (latin) ?????? ??? > Ivrit (??????) ?????? *Hindi भाषा नमस्ते > हिन्दी चुनते हैं *Hindi (latin) BHAASHA Namaste > Hindī (laitin) Chunate hain *Hmong daw LUS Kuv tuaj los > Hmong daw Xaiv *Croate JEZIK Bok > Hrvatski Izaberi *Créole haïtien LANG Alo > Kreyòl ayisyen Chwazi *Hongrois NYELV Szia > Magyar Választ *Arménien ԼԵԶՈՒ Ողջու՜յն > Հայերեն Ընտրեք *Arménien (latin) LEZU Voghju՜yn > Hayerēn (latineren) Yntrek’ *Indonésien BAHASA Hai > Bahasa Indonesia Memilih *Igbo ASỤSỤ Hi > Igbo Họrọ *Ido LINGUO Saluto > Ido Selektar *Islandais TUNGUMÁL Hæ > Íslenska Veldu *Italien LINGUA Ciao > Italiano Seleziona *Japonais 言語 こんにちは > 日本語 選択する *Japonais (latin) GENGO Kon'nichiwa > Nihongo (raten) Sentaku suru *Lojban BANGU Hi > La .lojban. Selzu'e *Javanais BASA Hi > Basa Jawa Pilih *Géorgien ენა გამარჯობა > ქართული აირჩიეთ *Géorgien (latin) ENA Gamarjoba > Kartuli (latinuri) Airchiet *Kazakh ТІЛІ Сәлем > Қазақша Таңдаңыз *Kazakh (latin) TILI Sälem > Qazaqşa (latın) Tañdañız *Khmer ភាសា សួស្តី > ភាសាខ្មែរ ជ្រើស *Khmer (latin) PHEASAEA Suostei > Pheasaeakhmer (latang) Chreus *Kannada ಭಾಷೆ ಹೈ > ಕನ್ನಡ ಆಯ್ಕೆಮಾಡಿ *Kannada (latin) BHĀṢE Hai > Kannaḍa (lyāṭin) Āykemāḍi *Coréen 언어 안녕 > 한국말 고르다 *Coréen (latin) Eon-eo Annyeong > Hangukmal (latin-eo) Goleuda *Kurde ZIMAN Merheba > Kurdî Neqandin *Kirghize ТИЛ Салам > Кыргызча Тандоо *Kirghize (latin) TIL Salam > Kyrgyzça (latınça) Tandoo *Latin LINGUA Salve > Latīna Eligere *Luxembourgeois SPROOCH Salut > Lëtzebuergesch Auswielen *Laotien ພາສາ ສະບາຍດີ > ພາສາລາວ ເລືອກເອົາ *Laotien (latin) PHASA Sabaidi > Phasa Lao (la taeng) Leuokoao *Lituanien KALBA Labas > Lietuvių Pasirinkite *Letton VALODA Sveiki > Latviešu Izvēlieties *Malgache FITENY Manahoana > Malagasy Mifidy *Maori REO Hi > Māori Tīpako *Minion LINGU Bello > Minion Regbo *Macédonien ЈАЗИК Здраво > Македонски Oдберете *Macédonien (latin) JAZIK Zdravo > Makedonski (latinski) Odberete *Malayalam ഭാഷ ഹായ് > മലയാളം തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക *Malayalam (latin) BHĀṢA Hāy > Malayāḷaṃ (lāṟṟin) Tiraññeṭukkuka *Mongol (cyrillique) XЭЛ Сайн байна уу > Монгол хэл (кирилл) Сонгох *Mongol (latin) KHEL Sain baina uu > Mongol khel (latin) Songokh *Marathi भाषा हाय > मराठी निवडा *Marathi (latin) BHĀṢĀ Hāya > Marāṭhī (lĕṭina) Nivaḍā *Malais BAHASA Hi > Bahasa Melayu Pilih *Maltais LINGWA Hi > Malti Agħżel *Birman ဘာသာစကား ဟယ်လို > မြန်မာစာ ရေွးထား *Birman (latin) BHARSARHCAKARR Haallo > MjàNmàzəgà (laattain) Ray w htarr *Népalais भाषा नमस्ते > नेपाली चयन गर्नुहोस् *Népalais (latin) BHĀṢĀ Namastē > Nepālī (lyāṭina) Cayana garnuhōs *Néerlandais TAAL Hoi > Nederlands Kiezen *Norvégien SPRÅK Hei > Norsk Plukke ut *Nyanja CHINENERO Hi > Chichewa Sankhani *Querétaro Otomi AR HÑÄ Hadi > Querétaro Otomi Seleccione *Pendjabi ਭਾਸ਼ਾ ਸਤ ਸ੍ਰੀ ਅਕਾਲ > ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਚੁਣੋ *Penjabi (latin) BHĀŚĀ Sata srī akāla > Pañjābī (laiṭina) Cuṇō *Papiamento IDIOMA Hola > Papiamentu Coleccion *Planco (à partir en 2016) INKUDWALA Hayo > Planco Contuuc *Polonais JĘZYK Cześć > Polski Wybierz *Pachto ژبه سلام > پښتو غوره کړه *Pachto (latin) ?????? ??? > Paṣto (??????) ?????? *Portugais LÍNGUA Oi > Português Selecionar *Roumain LIMBA Bună > Română Selectați *Russe ЯЗЫК Здравствуй > Русский Выбрать *Russe (latin) YAZYK Zdravstvuy > Rússkiy (latinskiy) '' ''Vybrat *Sicilien LINGUA Sabbinirìca > Sicilianu Scègghiri *Écossais LEID Hi > Scots Wale *Sindhi ٻولي هاءِ > سنڌي چونڊيو *Sindhi (latin) ?????? ??? > Sindhī (??????) ?????? *Cingalais භාෂාව හයි > සිංහල තෝරන්න *Cingalais (latin) BHĀṢĀVA Hayi > Sinhala (latin) Tōranna *Simlish ?????? Sul Sul > Simlish ?????? *Slovaque JAZYK Ahoj > Slovenčina Vybrať *Slovène JEZIK Živjo > Slovenščina Izberite *Samoan GAGANA Talofa > Gagana Sāmoa Filifili *Shona MUTAURO Mhoro > ChiShona Sarudza *Somali AFKA Hi > Af-Soomaali Dooro *Albanais GJUHE Hi > Shqip Zgjedh *Serbe (cyrillique) ЈЕЗИК Ћао > Српски (ћирилица) Изаберите *Serbe (latin) JEZIK Ćao > Srpski (latin) Izaberite *Sesotho PUO Hi > Sesotho Khetha *Soundanais BASA Hi > Basa Sunda Milih *Suédois SPRÅK Hej > Svenska Välj *Swahili LUGHA Jambo > Kiswahili Chagua *Tamoul மொழி வணக்கம் > தமிழ் தேர்வு *Tamoul (latin) MOḺI Vaṇakkam > Tamiḻ (lattīṉ) Tērvu *Télougou భాష హలో > తెలుగు ఎంచుకోండి *Télougou (latin) BHĀṢA Halō > Tĕlugu (lāṭin) En̄cukōṇḍi *Tétoum LIAN Hi > Tetun Hili *Tadjik ЗАБOН Ханд > Тоҷикӣ Интихоб кунед *Tadjik (latin) ZABON Xand > Tojikī (latin) Intixoʙ kuned *Thaï ภาษา สวัสดี > ภาษาไทย เลือก *Thaï (latin) P̣HĀS̄ʹĀ S̄wạs̄dī > Phasa Thai (latin) Leụ̄xk *Toki pona LANUA Ie > Toki pona Sele *Klingon HOL BIpIv'a' > TlhIngan Hol WIv *Tongien LEA FAKAFONUA Malo e lelei > Lea faka-Tonga Fili *Turc DIL Merhaba > Türkçe Seçmek *Tatar ТЕЛ Сәлам > Татар теле Сайлагыз *Tatar (latin) TEL ??? > Tatar tele (??????) ?????? *Tahitien REO Aroha > Reo tahiti A maiti i te *Oudmourte КЫЛ Ӟечбур > Удмурт кыл Быръе *Oudmourte (latin) KYL ??? > Udmurt kyl (??????) ?????? *Ukrainien МOВА Привіт > Українська Вибрати *Ukrainien (latin) MOVA Pryvit > Ukrayins'ka (latynsʹkyy) Vybraty *Ourdou زبان ہیلو > اردو منتخب کریں *Ourdou (latin) ?????? ??? > Urdū (??????) ?????? *Ouzbek TILI Xush kelibsiz > Oʻzbek tili Ni tanlang *Vietnamien NGÔN NGỮ Chào > Tiếng Việt Lựa chọn *Xhosa ULWIMI Mholweni > IsiXhosa Ukhethe *Yiddish שפּראַך העלא > ייִדיש אויסקלייַבן *Yiddish (latin) SHPRAKH Hela > Idish (latayn) Aoysklaybn *Yoruba EDE Hi > Yorùbá Yan *Maya yucatèque T'AANO Hola > Màaya T'àan Seleccione *Chinois (simplifié) 语言 嗨'' > ''中文（简体） 选择 *Chinois (traditionnel) 語言 嗨'' > ''中文（繁體） 選擇 *Cantonais 語言 ??? > 粵語 選擇 *Chinois (latin) YǓYÁN Hāi > Zhōngwén (lādīng) Xuǎnzé *Zoulou ULIMI Hi > IsiZulu Khetha Régionale Arabe thumb موقعك اين بلدك؟ > الإمارات العربية المتحدة > البحرين > جيبوتي > الجزائر > مِصر > الصحراء الغربية > إرتريا > إِسْرَائِيلُ‎ > العراق‎ > الأردن > جزر القمر > الكويت > لبنان > ليبيا > المغرب > موريتانيا > عمان > فلسطين > قطر > العربيّة السّعودية > السودان > الصومال > سوريا > تشاد > تونس > اليَمَن تحديد الى الخلف =Sélectionner = موقعك اين بلدك؟ *> الإمارات العربية المتحدة (Émirats arabes unis) *> البحرين (Bahreïn) *> جيبوتي (Djibouti) *> الجزائر (Algérie) *> مِصر (Égypte) *> الصحراء الغربية (Sahara occidental) *> إرتريا (Érythrée) *> إِسْرَائِيلُ‎ (Israël) *> العراق‎ (Irak) *> الأردن (Jordanie) *> جزر القمر (Comores) *> الكويت (Koweït) *> لبنان (Liban) *> ليبيا (Libye) *> المغرب (Maroc) *> موريتانيا (Mauritanie) *> عمان (Oman) *> فلسطين (Palestine) *> قطر (Qatar) *> العربيّة السّعودية (Arabie saoudite) *> السودان (Soudan) *> الصومال (Somalie) *> سوريا (Syrie) *> تشاد (Tchad) *> تونس (Tunisie) *> اليَمَن (Yémen) تحديد / الى الخلف Arabe (latin) thumb MAWQIEIK 'Ayn baladak? > Al-ʾImārāt al-ʿarabiyyat al-muttaḥida > Al-Baḥrayn > Jībūtī > Al-Jazā'ir > Miṣr > As-Ṣaḥrā' al-Ġarbiyah > Iritrīyā > Isrā'īl > Al-‘Irāq > Al-ʾUrdunn > Djuzur al qamar > Al-Kuwait > Lubnān > Lībiyā > Al-Maġrib > Mūrītānyā > ʻUmān > Filasṭīn > Qaṭar > Al-‘Arabiyyah as-Sa‘ūdiyyah > As-Sūdān > Aṣ-Ṣūmāl > Sūriyyah > Tashād > Tūnis > Al-Yaman Tahdid 'Ila alkhlf =Sélectionner = MAWQIEIK 'Ayn baladak? *> Al-ʾImārāt al-ʿarabiyyat al-muttaḥida (Émirats arabes unis) *> Al-Baḥrayn (Bahreïn) *> Jībūtī (Djibouti) *> Al-Jazā'ir (Algérie) *> Miṣr (Égypte) *> As-Ṣaḥrā' al-Ġarbiyah (Sahara occidental) *> Iritrīyā (Érythrée) *> Isrā'īl (Israël) *> Al-‘Irāq (Irak) *> Al-ʾUrdunn (Jordanie) *> Djuzur al qamar (Comores) *> Al-Kuwait (Koweït) *> Lubnān (Liban) *> Lībiyā (Libye) *> Al-Maġrib (Maroc) *> Mūrītānyā (Mauritanie) *> ʻUmān (Oman) *> Filasṭīn (Palestine) *> Qaṭar (Qatar) *> Al-‘Arabiyyah as-Sa‘ūdiyyah (Arabie saoudite) *> As-Sūdān (Soudan) *> Aṣ-Ṣūmāl (Somalie) *> Sūriyyah (Syrie) *> Tashād (Tchad) *> Tūnis (Tunisie) *> Al-Yaman (Yémen) Tahdid / 'Ila alkhlf Biélorusse thumb МЕСЦА Дзе вы Беларусь або Гайнаўка? > Беларусь Выбраць Назад =Sélectionner = МЕСЦА Дзе вы Беларусь або Гайнаўка? *> Беларусь (Biélorussie) Выбраць / Назад Allemand thumb LAGE Wo landet oder unterteilung du? > Österreich > Belgien > Schweiz > Deutschland > Liechtenstein > Luxemburg Unterteilung > Südtirol Provinz Trentino-Alto Adige Italienische Regionen > Oppeln Woiwodschaften aus Polen Stadt > Blumenau Santa Catarina Staaten von Brasilien Žiar nad Hronom Okres Banskobystrický Kraj in der Slowakei > Krahule > Kunešov Auswählen Zurück =Sélectionner = LAGE Wo landet oder unterteilung du? *> Österreich (Autriche) *> Belgien (Belgique) *> Schweiz (Suisse) *> Deutschland (Allemagne) *> Liechtenstein (Liechtenstein) *> Luxemburg (Luxembourg) *''Unterteilung'' (Subdivision) **> Südtirol (Bolzano) Provinz Trentino-Alto Adige (Province du Trentin-Haut-Adige) Italienische Regionen (Régions d'Italie) **> Oppeln (Opole) Woiwodschaften aus Polen (Voïvodies de Pologne) **''Stadt'' (Ville) ***> Blumenau (Blumenau) Santa Catarina (Santa Catarina) Staaten von Brasilien (États du Brésil) ***''Žiar nad Hronom'' (Žiar nad Hronom) Okres Banskobystrický (Banská Bystrica) Kraj in der Slowakei (Région de Slovaquie) ****> Krahule (Krahule) ****> Kunešov (Kunešov) Auswählen / Zurück Anglais thumb LOCATION Where do you country or local? > United Arab Emirates > Afghanistan > Antigua and Barbuda > Australia > Barbados > Bangladesh > Bahrain > Brunei > The Bahamas > Bhutan > Botswana > Belize > Canada > Cook Islands > Cameroon > Cyprus > Dominica > Egypt > Eritrea > Fiji > Federated States of Micronesia > Grenada > Ghana > The Gambia > Guyana > Hong Kong > Ireland > Israel > India > Iraq > Jamaica > Jordan > Kenya > Kiribati > Saint Kitts and Nevis > Kuwait > Saint Lucia > Sri Lanka > Liberia > Lesotho > Marie Byrd Land > Marshall Islands > Myanmar > Malta > Mauritius > Maldives > Malawi > Malaysia > Mozambique > Namibia > Nigeria > Nauru > Niue > New Zealand > Papua New Guinea > Philippines > Pakistan > Palau > Qatar > Rwanda > Saudi Arabia > Solomon Islands > Seychelles > Sudan > Singapore > Sierra Leone > South Sudan > Swaziland > Trinidad and Tobago > Tonga > Tuvalu > Tanzania > Uganda > United Kingdom > United States > Saint Vincent and the Grenadines > Vanuatu > Samoa > South Africa > Zambia > Zimbabwe Local > Somaliland Somalia state Netherlands overseas territory > Curaçao > Saba > Sint Eustatius > Sint Maarten Select Back =Sélectionner = LOCATION Where do you country or local? *> United Arab Emirates (Émirats arabes unis) *> Afghanistan (Afghanistan) *> Antigua and Barbuda (Antigua-et-Barbuda) *> Australia (Australie) *> Barbados (Barbade) *> Bangladesh (Bangladesh) *> Bahrain (Bahreïn) *> Brunei (Brunei) *> The Bahamas (Bahamas) *> Bhutan (Bhoutan) *> Botswana (Botswana) *> Belize (Belize) *> Canada (Canada) *> Cook Islands (Îles Cook) *> Cameroon (Cameroun) *> Cyprus (Chypre) *> Dominica (Dominique) *> Egypt (Égypte) *> Eritrea (Érythrée) *> Fiji (Fidji) *> Federated States of Micronesia (États fédérés de Micronésie) *> Grenada (Grenade) *> Ghana (Ghana) *> The Gambia (Gambie) *> Guyana (Guyana) *> Hong Kong (Hong Kong) *> Ireland (Irlande) *> Israel (Israël) *> India (Inde) *> Iraq (Irak) *> Jamaica (Jamaïque) *> Jordan (Jordanie) *> Kenya (Kenya) *> Kiribati (Kiribati) *> Saint Kitts and Nevis (Saint-Christophe-et-Niévès) *> Kuwait (Koweït) *> Saint Lucia (Sainte-Lucie) *> Sri Lanka (Sri Lanka) *> Liberia (Liberia) *> Lesotho (Lesotho) *> Marie Byrd Land (Terre Marie Byrd) *> Marshall Islands (Îles Marshall) *> Myanmar (Birmanie) *> Malta (Malte) *> Mauritius (Maurice) *> Maldives (Maldives) *> Malawi (Malawi) *> Malaysia (Malaisie) *> Mozambique (Mozambique) *> Namibia (Namibie) *> Nigeria (Nigeria) *> Nauru (Nauru) *> Niue (Niue) *> New Zealand (Nouvelle-Zélande) *> Papua New Guinea (Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée) *> Philippines (Philippines) *> Pakistan (Pakistan) *> Palau (Palaos) *> Qatar (Qatar) *> Rwanda (Rwanda) *> Saudi Arabia (Arabie saoudite) *> Solomon Islands (Salomon) *> Seychelles (Seychelles) *> Sudan (Soudan) *> Singapore (Singapour) *> Sierra Leone (Sierra Leone) *> South Sudan (Soudan du Sud) *> Swaziland (Swaziland) *> Trinidad and Tobago (Trinité-et-Tobago) *> Tonga (Tonga) *> Tuvalu (Tuvalu) *> Tanzania (Tanzanie) *> Uganda (Ouganda) *> United Kingdom (Royaume-Uni) *> United States (États-Unis) *> Saint Vincent and the Grenadines (Saint-Vincent-et-les-Grenadines) *> Vanuatu (Vanuatu) *> Samoa (Samoa) *> South Africa (Afrique du Sud) *> Zambia (Zambie) *> Zimbabwe (Zimbabwe) *''Local'' (Locale) **''Somaliland'' (Somaliland) Somalia state (États de la Somalie) **''Netherlands overseas territory'' (Territoire d'outre-mer des Pays-Bas) ***> Curaçao (Curaçao) ***> Saba (Saba) ***> Sint Eustatius (Saint-Eustache) ***> Sint Maarten (Saint-Martin) Select / Back Espagnol thumb UBICACIÓN ¿Dónde vive su país o local? > Argentina > Bolivia > Costa Rica > Chile > Cuba > República Dominicana > Ecuador > Sáhara Occidental > España > Guinea Ecuatorial > Guatemala > Honduras > México > Nicaragua > Panamá > Perú > Filipinas > Paraguay > El Salvador > Uruguay > Venezuela Local de los Estados Unidos Estado > California > Nuevo México > Texas > Puerto Rico Territorio corporado Seleccionar Atrás =Sélectionner = UBICACIÓN ¿Dónde vive su país o local? *> Argentina (Argentine) *> Bolivia (Bolivie) *> Costa Rica (Costa Rica) *> Chile (Chili) *> Cuba (Cuba) *> República Dominicana (République dominicaine) *> Ecuador (Équateur) *> Sáhara Occidental (Sahara occidental) *> España (Espagne) *> Guinea Ecuatorial (Guinée équatoriale) *> Guatemala (Guatemala) *> Honduras (Honduras) *> México (Mexique) *> Nicaragua (Nicaragua) *> Panamá (Panama) *> Perú (Pérou) *> Filipinas (Philippines) *> Paraguay (Paraguay) *> El Salvador (Salvador) *> Uruguay (Uruguay) *> Venezuela (Venezuela) *''Local de los Estados Unidos'' (Locale des États-Unis) **''Estado'' (États) ***> California (Californie) ***> Nuevo México (Nouveau-Mexique) ***> Texas (Texas) **> Puerto Rico (Porto Rico) Territorio corporado (Territoire corporé) Seleccionar / Atrás Français thumb EMPLACEMENT Où êtes-vous pays ou locale? > Belgique > Burkina Faso > Burundi > Bénin > Canada > République démocratique du Congo > République centrafricaine > République du Congo > Suisse > Côte d’Ivoire > Cameroun > Djibouti > Algérie > France > Gabon > Guinée > Guinée équatoriale > Haïti > Cambodge > Comores > Laos > Liban > Luxembourg > Maroc > Monaco > Madagascar > Mali > Mauritanie > Maurice > Niger > Rwanda > Seychelles > Sénégal > Syrie > Tchad > Togo > Tunisie > Vanuatu Locale Subdivision > Vallée d'Aoste Régions d'Italie État > Pondichéry Inde États-Unis > Louisiane > Maine Territoire dépendance du Royaume-Uni > Guernesey > Jersey Sélectionner Retour =Sélectionner = EMPLACEMENT Où êtes-vous pays ou locale? *> Belgique (Belgique) *> Burkina Faso (Burkina Faso) *> Burundi (Burundi) *> Bénin (Bénin) *> Canada (Canada) *> République démocratique du Congo (République démocratique du Congo) *> République centrafricaine (République centrafricaine) *> République du Congo (République du Congo) *> Suisse (Suisse) *> Côte d’Ivoire (Côte d’Ivoire) *> Cameroun (Cameroun) *> Djibouti (Djibouti) *> Algérie (Algérie) *> France (France) *> Gabon (Gabon) *> Guinée (Guinée) *> Guinée équatoriale (Guinée équatoriale) *> Haïti (Haïti) *> Cambodge (Cambodge) *> Comores (Comores) *> Laos (Laos) *> Liban (Liban) *> Luxembourg (Luxembourg) *> Maroc (Maroc) *> Monaco (Monaco) *> Madagascar (Madagascar) *> Mali (Mali) *> Mauritanie (Mauritanie) *> Maurice (Maurice) *> Niger (Niger) *> Rwanda (Rwanda) *> Seychelles (Seychelles) *> Sénégal (Sénégal) *> Syrie (Syrie) *> Tchad (Tchad) *> Togo (Togo) *> Tunisie (Tunisie) *> Vanuatu (Vanuatu) *''Locale'' (Locale) **''Subdivision'' (Subdivision) ***> Vallée d'Aoste (Vallée d'Aoste) Régions d'Italie (Régions d'Italie) ***''État'' (État) ****> Pondichéry (Pondichéry) Inde (Inde) ****''États-Unis'' (États-Unis) *****> Louisiane (Louisiane) *****> Maine (Maine) **''Territoire dépendance du Royaume-Uni'' (Dépendance du Royaume-Uni) ***> Guernesey (Guernesey) ***> Jersey (Jersey) Sélectionner / Retour Italien thumb LOCALITÀ Dove vivi paese o città? > Svizzera > Italia > San Marino > Vaticano Città Espírito Santo Stati federati del Brasile > Santa Teresa > Vila Velha Regione della Slovenia Litorale > Pirano > Isola > Capodistria Carsico-litoranea Seleziona Indietro =Sélectionner = LOCALITÀ Dove vivi paese o città? *> Svizzera (Suisse) *> Italia (Italie) *> San Marino (Saint-Marin) *> Vaticano (Vatican) *''Città'' (Ville) **''Espírito Santo'' (Espírito Santo) Stati federati del Brasile (États du Brésil) ***> Santa Teresa (Santa Teresa) ***> Vila Velha (Vila Velha) **''Regione della Slovenia'' (Région de Slovénie) ***> Litorale (Littoral) ****> Pirano (Piran) ****> Isola (Izola) ***> Capodistria (Koper) Carsico-litoranea (Obalno-kraška) Seleziona / Indietro Néerlandais thumb PLAATS Waar land je? > België > Nederland > Suriname Kiezen Terug =Sélectionner = PLAATS Waar land je? *> België (Belgique) *> Nederland (Pays-Bas) *> Suriname (Suriname) Kiezen / Terug Portugais thumb REDE Onde você país ou Estados da Índia? > Angola > Brasil > Cabo Verde > Guiné Equatorial > Guiné-Bissau > Macau > Moçambique > Portugal > São Tomé e Príncipe > Timor-Leste Estados da Índia > Damão e Diu > Dadrá e Nagar-Aveli > Goa Selecionar Voltar =Sélectionner = REDE Onde você país ou Estados da Índia? *> Angola (Angola) *> Brasil (Brésil) *> Cabo Verde (Cap-Vert) *> Guiné Equatorial (Guinée équatoriale) *> Guiné-Bissau (Guinée-Bissau) *> Macau (Macao) *> Moçambique (Mozambique) *> Portugal (Portugal) *> São Tomé e Príncipe (Sao Tomé-et-Principe) *> Timor-Leste (Timor oriental) *''Estados da Índia'' (États de l'Inde) **> Damão e Diu (Daman et Diu) **> Dadrá e Nagar-Aveli (Dadra et Nagar Haveli) **> Goa (Goa) Selecionar / Voltar Xbox One *